


Nights in the Snow

by iamjustakiddo



Series: Some say we all dance alone [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I am a sap, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, Things Get Finally Said, first 'i love you', i don't even know myself, late night walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustakiddo/pseuds/iamjustakiddo
Summary: All the infinite sadness, the desperation. All the breathless nights, the rush to the sky, reaching for the stars. Ink-stained fingers, bubbly laughter and a single tear. The taste of marijuana and sweet Rooibos-tea. All the ludicrousness and sensibility- that’s what Isak tasted. That’s all Even was pieced together from and what Isak wanted to drown in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was blown away by how many kudos I got on my last fic, so that was a small motivation to create more Evak-content.  
> You know, I actually never wanted to watch SKAM. Yet here I am, two months later, still trash.  
> I also never wanted to write/read fanfictions about them because they felt so real and vivid to me, like they were actual people.  
> Well.  
> Here I am, with my second fanfiction.  
> This time I wrote from Isak’s POV because his mindset is easier for me to explore and in this scene I really needed his thoughts and feelings. And I was scared writing Even before because I really didn’t want to get him wrong or do him injustice or just get the whole Bipolarity wrong.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! It snowed this week finally, so this was what resulted from my happiness about it. I love snow.  
> Also, happy 2017 everybody! <3 May it be a better year than the last one.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

_*_

_Nights in the snow_  
When all you know  
Is a velvet breath  
And all you long for

_-Breathe, The White Birch_

_*_

Snowflakes danced around them, sparkling in the golden light. The cold crisp air coiled around Isak’s nose, his lips, transforming breath into silver clouds. He kept his eyes glued on the dark figure a few steps in front of him, illuminated edges and soft shadows. Even’s voice scattered from the sleeping walls around them.

It was truly no surprise that Isak found himself strolling through dim-lit alleys at 4 am.

Even though school had started again last week, his sleeping schedule was still pretty fucked by the holidays so when Even wrote him how he was unable to sleep, Isak had simply grabbed his coat and boots.

His fingers were numb and icy as Isak raised a cool French fry to his lips, the salty taste filling his mouth. While observing Even strutting in front of him, he smiled to himself fondly. Of course, they had to stop by the nearest McDonald’s and of course his boyfriend thought, ordering a McFlurry was a good idea. Despite the freezing night. At least he had his clothes on this time.

So here they were, equipped with French fries and ice cream, while the city around them had stopped breathing.

Isak caught himself thinking the world had fallen asleep.

Like a white blanket, winter had settled upon their roofs, spreading over window sills and pavements. When he listened closely, he could almost hear the snowflakes settling gently, in midst soft light and silence stretched through hollow streets. Only their boots crunching and Even’s gentle voice reached his ears. Isak wished the world could stay this way, a dreamy illusion of endless white peace, only filled with Even’s laughter. Everything else muted.

Watching this sparkling human being, watching that bright smile and endless eyes, hurt. Deep in his chest, Isak struggled keeping his heart at bay. The pressure grew and grew and as Even turned around to wait up for him, it almost escaped him. His breath hitched in his throat while a smile tugged at his lips.

“Can I have a fry?” Even asked and pressed a ginger kiss on his cheeks. Isak nodded, tilting his head into Even’s touch. He laughed in disbelief as he watched Even dipping a fry in ice cream and eating it with relish.

“You are barbaric.” Isak announced and moved away from him, curling his nose playfully.

 It was almost unbelievable. This tall boy by his side, surrounded by ice crystals, his face painted with soft light glowing in the darkness. His laughter tumbled from his lips vibrant and colourful and Isak almost winced as his heart clenched painfully.

“Barbaric? Have you even tried this? It’s the perfect mixture of salty and sweet!” Their shoulders bumped playfully against each other. Isak tried his best to keep his begrudged face, frowning at Even.

“Disgusting.” Isak simply retorted. Even’s laughter filled his ears as the boy skipped a few steps forward, swirling around to face him. A pout such as this one should not make his heart stumble this frantically.

“Don’t judge before you’ve tried it yourself.”

Sometimes the only thing Isak could do was roll his eyes and smile into his scarf, while he felt his cheeks grow hot. A glance from Even was enough to make his blood break out in hot waves, knees growing numb. Even if the conversation was about the most mundane things.

“You know Isak, sometimes you really remind me of that fry I just ate. Salty and cold, yet also sweet.”

“Are you comparing me to a fry with ice cream?” he asked, feigning offense, almost slipping on a particular icy spot. “That’s not the most romantic thing I have ever heard.”

Even grabbed a lamp-post, swinging himself around, his ice cream outstretched in the other hand. He stopped as Isak passed him and threw an arm around him, his breath hitting Isak’s cheek. Giggling merrily they both slowed down, hands roaming over waists until they came to a full stop. The snow was falling thicker now and Isak couldn’t resist brushing it from Even’s beanie.

“My metaphors are a bit rusty lately, but you have to admit, it kind of fits!” Even mused, pressing his nose against Isak’s neck. They had reached a narrow alley, only a single window shone its light into the pale darkness. A car passed by, its roar disrupting the eerie silence without mercy.

 Isak dug his fingers into Even’s jacket, pulling him closer. They stumbled against the stone-cold wall of an unknown home, feet knocking together.

“No one else likes fries with ice cream except weirdos like you.”

“No one else has such good taste like I do.” Even replied cheekily, leaving a tiny kiss on his jaw before pulling away, licking his ice cream spoon. He cocked his head while doing so, before turning around swiftly and carry on walking.

Isak felt a rush and pull in his joints, his heart speeding up. He rested his head against the cold stone behind him, the street spinning in his view. His hands holding the package of fries trembled. It probably wasn’t just the cold.

“I love you.”  
The words had escaped his lips before he could filter his thoughts from his speech. Something hot clawed its way through his chest and suddenly it was hard to breathe, the freezing air slicing his lungs.

Feeling dizzy, he saw Even stop in his tracks, saw the outlines of his profile as he slowly turned.

Their eyes met, wide and obscure in the darkness. Even the snowflakes slowed down.

Suddenly Even was right there, and fries fell into snow with a rustle, scattering.

Isak barely noticed the other’s weight on him, barely noticed his back pressed almost painfully against rough surface. Hot breath ghosted across his face and his heart stopped entirely at the intensity in Even’s eyes. He could almost see the depth behind them and wished nothing more but to be swallowed by them and curl up inside him, safe and infinite.

Their lips met painfully slow, dragging the minutes agonisingly. Isak inhaled trembling before he closed the remaining distance between them, fingers tangling in soft hair. The sound which escaped Even’s mouth made his stomach clench and furl. Warmth pressed against their chests and necks. Isak would not have been surprised if the snow had started melting around them. They drowned their gasps in each other’s mouths, soft and sweet.

Now Even gripped his waist with both wandering hands, ice joining ice on the ground.

All the infinite sadness, the desperation. All the breathless nights, the rush to the sky, reaching for the stars. Ink-stained fingers, bubbly laughter and a single tear. The taste of marijuana and sweet Rooibos-tea. All the ludicrousness and sensibility- that’s what Isak tasted. That’s all Even was pieced together from and what Isak wanted to drown in.

Teeth nibbled softly at his lips, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and the world fell from his feet. Even inhaled sharply as Isak gripped his hair tighter, pulling him up to meet him again, leaning against him desperately.

Before his chest would burst and before his mind could float up to the clouds and disappear for ever, Even pulled away. Cheeks flushed and lips slightly swollen, he leaned his forehead against Isak’s, eyes closed. Their breaths curled together, harmonic, mesmerizing.

Almost every feeling had left Isak’s knees. He gripped the front of Even’s jacket tighter, unable to trust his own balance. The heavy rise and fall of his chest matched his own, his heart and mind scrambling. Isak shivered as he felt Even’s icy hands cupping his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek gently.

“I love you too, Isak.”

It was barely a whisper but it was all that echoed in his head. A knot formed in his throat as he heard Even’s voice breaking, shaking. He tried catching the other’s eye but Even kept his head low, lips swollen and trembling.

“I’ve wanted to say it – to say it properly, in person- but I never dared to do so…” Isak shook his head quietly at his boyfriend’s words, unable to reply. “I wasn’t sure if you were ok with this or-“

Before Even could finish Isak pressed a quick kiss against his lips, swallowing the words.

He had noticed a few times before, the way Even looked at him, biting his lips as if he were about to say something. His eyes heated, carving burning paths into his skin. Isak’s breath had stopped the first time he noticed it, in the morning after their Christmas party. He had asked hesitantly, unsure what to expect.

They had been in the bathroom, sleep-ruffled hair and groggy mind, and he hadn’t been sure whether his brain was picking up false impressions. His boyfriend had simply kept on watching him brushing his teeth, before breaking into a wide smile. ‘You look adorable’, he had finally answered, ignoring Isak’s minty-mouthed complaints.

The following week he kept catching the same look on Even’s face. He basically felt his boyfriend’s tongue knotting itself, holding back words and thoughts. And after some time, he had understood, had noticed the same struggle in his chest.

And Even had been afraid, unsure whether they’d reached that point yet, whether he’d scare him off and Isak had wanted to yell at him and shake him – _I love you and I won’t leave you just say what you think, say it all please just tell me-_ up to this moment when the bubble had burst and the words had slipped out on their own.

“I am ok with this.”

It was a lot easier to breathe now, but for some reason his chest tightened with overwhelming awareness. Isak knew he loved Even. He had known for quite some time. Even though he couldn’t pin-point the exact moment his crush transformed into something more, he was so very sure. But saying it aloud, giving these three words a voice, a tune, made him feel vulnerable.

And so unbelievably real.

Soft laughter spilled between them and Isak noticed, he wouldn’t want it any other way. Even if his heart fluttered, scared and afraid, even if his blood boiled in all the edges of his body and made him dizzy- it was right and true.

Isak’s heart took a leap as Even slid his hands down his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, pulling him closer again. Even buried his head happily in the crook of his neck, lips and smile pressing against his skin as they swayed slightly on their spot.

“I can’t believe we ruined our food.”

Isak laughed and pinched Even’s ear softly, turning his head so he could watch him. “I can’t believe you compared me to a fry.”

“I can’t believe you chose this moment to be romantic.” Even lifted his head and rolled his eyes, lifting an eyebrow. Isak couldn’t help but reach up and trace it. His gaze was radiant and Isak couldn’t hold it, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

“Well, it’s not like it was planned… unlike _your_ romantic endeavours.” Isak mumbled, grinning at the memory of chlorine and eager lips on his. “Which also aren’t the best to be honest.” He added and pointed at the sad abandoned fries between their feet. Pulling back, he noticed the snowflakes floating between them and blinked a few times. Suddenly the world came flooding back in, the window above them had lost its light also and the alley was hauntingly gloomy, only the lamp posts at both ends illuminated. A shiver overtook him and Even rubbed his back gently.

“It’s fucking freezing.” He laughed, sounding surprised.

They freed themselves from each other’s arms as Isak reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone, groaning loudly.

“I am gonna be so fucked in school on Monday…” Seeing that it was soon five in the morning, he knew his Sunday was a lost cause. Isak stamped his feet and caught Even’s smirk, lifting a hand immediately.

“Don’t say it! Unfortunate phrasing, that’s all.”

Even’s laughter followed him as he grabbed his hand and steered them out of the alley, heading home.

“I don’t find it unfortunate at all…” he heard Even chuckle and felt a pleasant tug in his stomach. Sudden exhaustion overtook him and he struggled putting a foot in front of the other, vision blurring white and gold. A yawn escaped him and he leaned closer to Even as he put an arm around him, supporting him.

“Isak.” He smiled fondly and curled a hand in his hair, a hum escaping Isak’s lips. A snowflake landed on his cheek, small and delicate and he inhaled deeply, tasting snow, salt and Even. Even all around him, his scent and his lips and his fingers and his gentle, bright eyes. Like tiny needles, digging pleasantly into his heart, the good kind of pain. The pain that took his breath away and made it feel real, true.

And the snowflakes danced around them, sparkling in the golden light. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I am judging all the people that mix fries with ice cream. No exceptions.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I hope it was ok! English is not my first language and it was a bit rushed. I appreciate every comment, feedback, criticism.. whatever you feel like giving <3


End file.
